Insignia
by Briixzyanaa
Summary: Letter Bee Academy, prestigious school of the chosen. Join Bree, Mary, Lag, Zazie, Selene, Neko, Sylvette and Moc (maybe) as they deal with bad grades, dances and awkward friendships. This will not end well.
1. Prologue

"Now, Lag. Can you tell me what you saw?"

Silence filled the room as Lag stared at the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of the dark-haired psychologist.

"I need you to talk to me, Lag. I want to help you. Now can you tell me what you saw, Lag?"

Lag said nothing

"I understand that it must be shocking to lose someone close to you but you need to understand, Lag. You need to come to terms with reality."

"Lies." Lag finally spoke, the thick silence in the room was broken as pen scribbled against paper

_Lag spoke_

_Lag said 'lies'_

"What was a lie, Lag? Can you tell me?"

"Lies." Lag repeated, his voice dead and monotone. "You…are all liars."

Pen met paper again

_Lag believes that staff is liars_

"Why are we liars, Lag? I have told you nothing but the truth."

Lag said nothing

"Can you look at me, Lag?"

"Liars." Anger was in Lag's voice now, something that shocked the psychologist, Lag had not shown any signs of emotion since arrival, and frankly, this sudden outburst frightened the woman.

"You are all liars!" Lag screeched, standing abruptly. The woman psychologist backed up against the door, she dropped her pen and it rolled towards Lag's feet. Lag faltered and stared at the pen, before bending down and picking it up.

"Liar…" He whispered, before looking the psychologist woman dead in the eyes "I hate you. You lied to me. You lied to her as well. She hates liars. I'll kill you." Lag's voice croaked from the sudden use after such a long time, he began to stalk forward, clutching the pen. The psychologist began to panic

"N-no, Lag. I'm not a liar, I haven't lied to anyone. L-Let's talk about this, Lag. Sit down."

Lag took another step forward, and another, and another, until he was in front of the woman.

"You lied again." Lag spat, he raised the hand holding the pen and then slammed it into the woman's eye socket. The woman screamed, Lag ripped the pen from her eye and then slammed in back in again.

"Stop." Lag spat angrily each word as he stabbed the woman repeatedly with the pen "Lying. To. Me!"

The door to the cell was ripped open and the room was flooded with guards. Lag was restrained and stabbed in the side with a tazor. Lag's body met the floor. The sobbing psychologist woman was escorted to the medical ward. Lag glared at her as she left. A guard picked up Lag and locked a straightjacket around Lag, prying the bloody pen from his clenched fist. Lag smirked at the guard, his visible eye too wide and the blood speckled on his face made him look downright insane.

"She'll come for you too."


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally got this done.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: don't own TB or Selene Cross**_

_Ugghhhh...where am I?_

_Oh...it's night time..._

_I'm in a desert.._

_'Hey! Look out!'_

_huh? Who said that? I'm looking around but no one's here.._

_What?! What's that noise? Why is the ground shaking?! A metal bug is coming out of the ground!_

_A...A giant metal bug?!_

_'Bree! Come on!'_

_There's a boy over there. He's reaching for me, I can't see him very well though. I want to hold his hand. I don't know why. I...just do._

_My arm is straining for him, but I can't reach him. Why is this so saddening to me?_

_Wait...my...my arm!_

_M-my arm...is metal!_

_Wait, the scenery is changing...a mirror room now? I can see myself._

_Oh..I'm screaming now. I'm awful. I'm a monster. I'm disgusting._

_My body is metal and twisted and disgusting._

_Where...where did all the blood on me come from?!_

The sound of a phone ringing woke the girl from her dream. Without looking at the caller ID, she picked up her phone from her bedside table and sleepily answered

"What."

"Hurry up, you lazy woman!" An obvious male voice snapped, dripping with annoyance "We'll be waiting for you at the station!"

The girl hung up and groaned tiredly. She looked at the clock on her bed side table

...and screamed.

"DAMMIT! SETH, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!"

"She really needs to be more organized..." Zazie sighed, running a hand through his raven hair

"It is Bree we're talking about here." Mary chuckled

"Wait! I'm here now!" a voice called from the distance. A girl with dark chocolate coloured curly hair slowed to stop in front of the group.

"It's a good thing you're on the track team, Bree." a boy with silver hair grinned. Bree grinned back and straightened her dark blue school blazer.

"You bet, Lag. See? I'm not even tired!" she said cheerily, and then she grabbed her friends' arms and dragged them towards the train. "Come on, we'll be late!"

"And whose fault would that be?" Zazie grumbled

"Shut it, Zazie!"

National Letter Bee Academy. The most prestigious Academy in all of Amberground. It is divided into several campuses. The Elementary School, known as the Yodaka Campus, the Middle School, known as the Yuusari campus, the High School, known as the Akatsuki Campus, and finally, the University, known as the Capital. The students of these campuses are known as 'Bees'. Our story today follows a group of Bees as they travel through the troubles of normal life.

"So, did you guys get the subjects you wanted?" Sylvette, a silver-haired girl with blue eyes smiled

Bree nodded "Yeah. I got Advanced Science and Physics, Computer and Technology...and creative writing."

"You picked those as your electives?" Lag inquired, Bree grinned

"Yeah, what'd you guys get?"

"I got sport, Biology and Geography." Zazie said, glancing at his form

"Really? I didn't think they were your sort of classes..." Lag mused

"I put down Cooking, Sewing and Art." Sylvette smiled, looking excited about her classes

"I have Law, Physics and uh...Social Studies." Lag said

"The hell is Social Studies?" Zazie grumbled

"Isn't it something like psychology and stuff?" Mary asked, draping herself over the table the group sat at, Lag nodded at what Mary said.

"Hey, Neko, what'd you get?" Bree asked, nudging their dark-haired senior.

"Advanced Maths, Sport and that metal-works class." Neko replied somewhat sheepishly, Zazie, Mary and Bree all grimaced at the sound of the word 'Maths'.

"How'd _you_ get into advanced maths?"

"I'm not stupid, guys!"

"Sylvette-san!" a voice called out to the group from not far away, heads turned towards the owner, a brown haired girl that they hadn't seen before.

"Oh...Selene!" Sylvette smiled "Hi!"

Selene came to a stop in front of the wheelchair-bound girl

"Ha...ha..Can you tell me where this class is?" Selene asked, showing her list of classes to Sylvette who scanned it quickly

"Oh, that's in the west wing, I think."

Zazie then leaned towards Selene and whispered "It doesn't have a ramp."

"What class is it?" Bree asked, straining over to see, she then looked at Selene, "What classes do you have?"

"Art, Sports and Secondary Science." Selene replied. Mary narrowed her eyes slightly

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Mary tilted her head as she asked, Sylvette turned around

"Oh, right! Everyone, this is Selene Cross, she's a new transfer student." Sylvette smiled, gesturing to the girl beside her. The group smiled

"Selene, these are my friends. This is Bree, Lag, Mary, Zazie, and Neko." Sylvette introduced, pointing to each person in turn.

"Look at you, Wheelie~ Being all Student Council-like!" Bree grinned, earning her a glare from Sylvette, Bree then grinned at Selene

"Welcome to Amberground National Letter Bee Academy. You're free to hang out with us, if you want, until you make some other friends here."

"Which you won't!" Zazie smirked

Mary slapped Zazie "Zazie! Don't speak the truth!"

Bree reached for her scissors, which silenced the group immediately

"What Zazie _meant_ to say was that you won't find other friends cooler than us." Bree smiled

Selene nodded "Uh…Okay."

Bree then stood and walked away to look over the campus that could be seen from their table on one of the campus' hills and sighed happily

"I'm looking forward to this year." she said

"Why?" Lag asked

"Because we're sixteen now! We're in our second year of High School! This is the year of romance-Ow!"

"Shut it, you." Mary grumbled, removing her fist from her friend's head. "Either way, though. I'm sure it will be interesting."

**Finally I got this done. I did this all through meetings and lunch breaks and everything. I still got my work done, don't worry!**

**Anyway, I hope I wrote Selene well, and I would like to say that she belongs to Fantasy-san. I hope you guys enjoyed this~**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, so I thought I'd go ahead and get this up too. I started writing it as soon as the first chapter was uploaded so, it seems pretty soon right now.**

**(update: turns out it was late...)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TB or Selene**_

**Chapter 2: The Girl Who Dashes Off**

"Ready…set…GO!"

The starting gun goes off and the runners blast off, kicking dust behind them as they run on the dirt track. A girl with brown hair the colour of dark chocolate skids to a stop at the finish line, landing in first place.

Lag stops the stop watch, and his eyes widen at the time

"Wow, Bree…" Lag breathes as the girl came to sit beside him next to the track, happily taking her water bottle from him. "You're really good. Why don't you join a team or something?"

"A team?" Bree frowns, and Lag nods "If I joined a team, I'd have no time to play the new games that stocked up over break." Bree says very matter-of-factly, earning her a sweat drop from Lag.

-Time Skip-

"And so, in conclusion…the Empress is the reason that light shines on this land—"

Largo Lloyd, teacher of second year History, stopped and looked pointedly at the sleeping girl with a slightly annoyed look on his face. The thin textbook he was reading off quickly went airborne before coming in contact with Bree's head, sounding a large 'thwack'

"SHIRUKEN!" Came Bree's waking words, earning her an amused smirk from her teacher

"The heck do you dream about?" Lloyd asked, Bree rubbed where she had been hit and laughed nervously.

"Sorry…" she said meekly, Lloyd sighed

"Just because you get good scores, doesn't mean you can do what you want, Ayora." After that, Lloyd continued around the class, continuing the lecture. Lag leaned closer to Bree to murmur to her,

"Are you sleeping well, Bree?"

Bree gave Lag a confused look, before smiling, "Yeah…I guess I just…" Bree trailed off, Lag sighed and turned back to his notes. Something was up…

~~~Time Skip~~~~

[Message]

[From: Zazie]

[Tonight still on?]

{Sent 5:32pm}

Bree snapped her phone shut and sighed deeply. Should she go? To be honest, she'd rather not, she wasn't up for it, but she knew that she would worry her friends if she didn't, she wasn't the type of person to turn down an evening with her friends.

"Well, go then."

Bree turned her head from her lying position on her bed and stared at the doorway of her bedroom, where her twin brother stood. Bree grinned weakly at her brother,

"You always seem to read my mind, Seth."

Seth ran a hand through his medium-length blond hair.

"We _are_ twins..." He muttered with a half smile, he then smiled at Bree and sat on her silver bed cover, "Anyway, I reckon you should go, you always cheer up around your friends...and stuff..."

Bree slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around a light brown bunny plushie.

"But...I..."

"It doesn't matter. Just take some of your meds and have fun, 'kay?" Seth ruffled his sister's hair and kissed her head before standing and heading to the dining room to study. Even though Seth and Bree were twins, Seth always acted as an much older brother, considering he was born first, and always looked out for Bree, who greatly appreciated it, as the sensitive, self-conscious girl twin. Bree smiled,

[Reply to: Zazie]

[I'm in]

{Sent 5:38pm}

The group met at Sinners', their favourite cafe. Their food was to die for, and not only that, but it doubled as an armory and held old weapons and such from the wars in the past. Sylvette arrived early, like she always did, and was somewhat glaring at the blank sketch book page in front of her.

"Um...Sylvette? Is something wrong?"

Sylvette looked up to look into the eyes of the girl opposite her and smiled

"I'm fine, Selene, just frustrated with my art." Sylvette sighed, Selene fidgeted with her side ponytail

"Can't you find any inspiration?"

Sylvette sighed again and shook her head. Sylvette offered to bring Selene along to their weekly gathering at Sinners', and Selene was all to happy to come, she seemed a bit too happy, which made Sylvette think maybe Selene already had a crush on someone in their little group, which then turned her mind to the news she planned to tell everyone over dinner.

"I kinda feel like steak...but it might be too...big?" Selene murmured to herself as she looked over the menu. Sylvette nodded inwardly, yup, Selene did not seem like a steak person. Wait...Steak? You need a big mouth to eat steak...and white meats are better for you...

Sylvette jerked as an idea struck and her pencil attacked the page in a fury of lines. She was so entralled with her new creation, she didn't notice her friends literally dance through the door into the restaurant.

"Selene~ you joined us!" Bree giggled, sliding into the seat beside her. Neko declared he was going to order drinks with Lag and Mary sat next to Zazie, looking like she was going to explode.

"What'cha drawing there, Wheelie?" Bree asked, leaning over the table to look at Sylvette's sketch

"I think I'm going to name it 'Steak'." The silver haired girl replied, without looking up from the page, "What do you think?"

The picture was of a small white creature with tufts of hair fluffing out everywhere, it had four paper-thin legs and consisted mostly of a ginormous mouth that stretched through its whole body.

"...Wow..." Bree breathed "You always draw the craziest stuff, Sylvette!"

Mary sucked in a huge gust of air before slamming her hands on the table, "I can't take it anymore!" She hissed, "I have to tell this joke! I must!"

Zazie, Selene, Bree and Sylvette stared at the tawny haired girl in slight shock

"Okay...?" Zazie raised a brow

"What did one ocean say to the other ocean?" Mary started, earning her shrugs from all present,"Nothing, they just waved!" Mary snickered, Sylvette groaned

"That was awful!"

Zazie chuckled "I sea what you did there!"

"Are you shore?" Mary replied seriously

"Mary, don't be a beach."

"Whale, fine then."

"We got drinks!" Neko exclaimed, showing off the lovely array of beverages

"Lag!" Bree whined "Mary krilling us with her bad jokes!"

Lag looked confused, before Zazie spoke up, sounding very serious

"Guys, we're excluding Lag and Neko...we should stop being so...SHELLFISH!"

A bout of hysterical laughter rang out.

"No, seriously, we should stop."

Neko frowned "I don't get it."

Sylvette stared at the table, how could she say it now? How could she ruin this mood? She planned how she was going to say it too...

"Alright! I'm hungry? Are you hungry?"

Sylvette sighed and put on her best smile, "I'm starving!"

During dinner, the gang immersed themselves in small talk, mostly about teachers and creepy school doctor, and everyone enjoyed themselves, Selene was sure she could get along with these guys! But, Sylvett wasn't feeling her best, the nagging thought that she should confess lingered at the back of her mind...

And before she knew the time to bid their farewells came and after much bickering on who payed for what, they headed on their way home, which was luckily in the same direction, except for Selene.

"Ah! Selene, is your house that way?" Bree asked, sadness in her tone, Selene nodded and smiled slightly

"Yeah, sorry..." She replied

Lag smiled apologetically, "We all live near each other...and we never thought of asking you...sorry."

Then, Zazie stepped forward and sighed, "Fine then, I'll walk you home."

...

"Whaaaaat?! Zazie?! Since when have you been so nice?!"

"Shut up, Bree!" Zazie growled

Selene didn't know what to say, "I...uh...you don't have to..."

"Yes, he does!" Bree declared, contradicting her earlier sentence. Neko nodded

"Oh, yeah, our house is that way too..."

"...you forgot?" Lag muttered

"'Kay, bye! See you at school!" Bree smiled and waved with the others and Selene and Zazie headed off in the opposite direction.

"Bree?"

"Yes, Neko?"

"Zazie and I are brothers..."

"I am aware."

"So, shouldn't I go too."

"...No."

**Review and stuff.**

**I am aware that this chapter is sort of all over the place, but that is because I was in a rush to complete it. Yup. Not my finest work.**

**-B**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back. Not much else to say. I need to sleep. Bye.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TB or Selene**_

**Chapter 3: Leopardess runs ahead**

{Monday, 7 February}

The standard student life was considered boring: Wake up, eat, school, home, eat, work and then just messing around until you fell asleep.

And mostly, that's how it will be, unless you're friends with an Ayora.

Said Ayora decided that starting the day with brutal violence was the best idea she's ever had.

Zazie was the victim of course.

"ZAZIE!" Bree screeched, latching her arms around Zazie's neck and tightening them to choke him. "I SAW SELENE TODAY AND THE LOOK ON HER FACE TOTALLY SAID YOU DID SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS TO HER!"

"I DID NOTHING YOU FREAK!" Zazie gasped out, furiously clawing at Bree's arms to let him go

"HER FACE SAID OTHERWISE!"

"LET ME GO!"

"When you two are down releasing sexual tension, you can give me your notes for History, thanks." Mary pitched in, draping herself sleepily over the outdoor table the friends spent their mornings at.

Bree literally threw Zazie on the ground when she spotted Selene come into sight.

"Selene!" She wailed, hugging the girl, "Don't worry! I'll protect you from the perverted kitty!"

Selene had no idea what was going on. "U-Um…Bree? I don't understand…"

"You can calm down, now, Bree. I got your cake." Lag grinned at the dark-haired girl, and she immediately pounced at her cake, snatching it and practically inhaling it, Mary looked up from the table and did a double take

"What the actual fuck?! There was a cake there two seconds ago!"

Selene's new friends would take some time to get used to.

-~-Time Skip-~-

Sylvette's fingers traced around the artwork of 'Red Riding Hood', their English assignment for the first semester, as she daydreamed about the old stories her elder brother, Gauche, used to tell her.

Empress, she couldn't concentrate, it's been like this for ages. Her mind would reel with reoccurring thoughts regarding her…secret. Two dark eyes glanced over to her as she buried herself in thoughts. The owner of the eyes brushed their raven hair out of their eyes and sighed.

"I take it you haven't told them yet." The dark-haired girl played with her messy fringe as she walked beside Sylvette's wheelchair on their way out after class. Sylvette sighed.

"Yeah, It's harder than I thought, Nelli. I figured…"

"They would understand?" Nelli smiled slightly at her own comment,

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure they would, I mean, Lag couldn't have negative emotions at _all_. Not sure about your other friends."

Nelli had a point, though she only personally met Lag, all of Sylvette's friends, though crazy, and somewhat childish, were quite understanding and compassionate.

"I guess so." Sylvette released another drawn-out sigh, and Nelli looked down at the girl before speaking again.

"Anyway, I was told to tell you that he wants to see you tonight. He's found a new bar he wants to show you, I'll take you there if you want."

"Thanks. Yeah, that'll be great. What time?" Sylvette smiled up at Nelli

"How about at four?"

"Sounds good."

At that moment, Sylvette's phone rang out with El Mundo's 'Chaccaron Maccaron', also known as, her new ringtone, as decided by Bree.

_Speak of the devil…_ the girl thought as she saw the sender.

It was Bree herself, along with a surprising text from Neko.

_[*2* Messages]_

_[From: Bree]_

_[Hey, Wheels! Tonight's Asian night so prepare your anus- - I mean stomach! \(^_^)/_

_We're meeting up at the fountain at six-ish. Hope to see you there!_

_-B]_

_{Sent: 2:43pm}_

_[From: Neko]_

_[Hey, Sylvette! Just saying hi and seeing how you're going! You're coming tonight right?]_

_{Sent: 3:16pm}_

Sylvette sighed, what should she do? She had to meet someone tonight, should she tell them what's actually happening?

Sylvette and Nelli stopped at the usual wooden tables and benches at the front of the school, under the shade of the tress, as Sylvette stared intently at her phone.

_[Reply to: Bree]_

_[Sorry, B I've got stuff to do tonight, but I might make it later.]_

_{Sent: 3:27pm}_

_[Reply to: Neko]_

_[ ]_

Sylvette didn't know what to send, Neko rarely talked to her at all, and the text she got from him sent her stomach turning.

_[Reply to Neko]_

_[Hey, Neko! Nice to hear from you!_

_I'm fine, but I don't think I can make it tonight, I've got some stuff to do, sorry!_

_See you later]_

_{Sent: 3:28pm}_

Sylvette looked to Nelli, "I'm going to head past the dorms and change okay, meet you in twenty?"

"Sure." Nelli replied and stretched her arms over her head.

"But Sylvette! Asian!" Bree whined as she read the text she received, Lag chuckled

"She said she had things to do right? It's fine, we can see her on the weekend or something."

"But! Asian!" Bree strained out, as if to explain just _how important_ Asian food is.

"No, no, Mary, you've got to kill the guy without him seeing you so you can steal the bomb he's got and put near that car to take them all out!" Zazie rampaged, Mary just blew out a breath of air sharply and made her game character march over to the 'guy' and snapped his neck, earning her a frustrated moan from Zazie.

"So, what's the point of this game exactly?" Neko asked, his brow furrowed as he watched his younger brother and his friend yell at each other both in game and out.

"You kill people." Bree answered, cheerfully.

"I like Animal Crossing better." Lag said turning the page of his book.

"Um, Bree?" Selene piped up from the couch where she sipped her tea

"Yo?"

"Why did we say to meet up at six if we're all together anyway?"

"I've gotta go pick up my bro, and it's good to have time to look fabulous!"

As soon as the word 'fabulous' was in the air, all present in the room, save Selene, stopped what they were doing and flipped their hair dramatically.

"Uh…right."

{4:03pm}

Nelli lay across two of the damp wooden benches and stared up at the trees, she could hear Yodaka kids messing around nearby.

Yodaka. Nello would be at that age by now; a Yodaka student. He'd be almost at Yuusari now actually.

"Nelli!"

The girl lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows to see Sylvette rolling her way over, changed in a denim skirt, blue halter shirt and white cardigan.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find my shoes." Sylvette chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. Nelli didn't get it, late? The girl wasn't late! It wasn't even five past yet! But Nellie just shrugged and grabbed onto the handles at the back of Sylvette's wheelchair and pushed towards her car.

Sylvette swallowed, it had been three weeks since she last saw him. Her 'secret date'.

**Decided to end it here. Why?**

**Why not.**

**Going to go be faaaaaaabulous now *hair flip***

**Review~**

**-B**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here I am again.**

**I'm writing this more because I've decided to spend my time writing a lighter plot so I don't have to keep thinking about all the suspense and stuff that's in TBTF.**

**I'm enjoying it actually, and it's not going to be a giant fun fest, there is a plot and there will be drama, but it'll show up in due time. Like...this chapter. Maybe.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi or Selene**_

**Chapter 4: How to eat Beef Jerky**

"And so that's why it is _totally possible_ to eat beef jerky sexually." Bree concluded, waving her chopsticks around dramatically,

Zazie slammed his hands on the table, "_This_ is bullshit."

Mary whacked up the side of the head, "Language."

"Yeah, no need to fucking swear." Bree snickered in response, earning her a look from Lag.

"Well, I say we keep this case unsolved until we see it in action." Lag declared, making Bree and Zazie grin

"So…you mean until we see someone eat beef jerky sexually?" Neko asked almost nervously

"Yep."

At Lag's confirmation, Bree snatched the restaurant menu from Mary and scanned the snacks section, her eyes lighting up when they reach a certain point.

"Selene! Wave down a waiter!" Bree giggled excitedly, Selene was confused, but did as her friend said. The waiter hurried over and smiled at Bree as she quietly told him her order, and then burst into a violent fit of giggles as he left.

"What did you order?" Selene asked, Bree just shook her head and grinned wider.

The waiter returned, bearing a plate of the one and only beef jerky.

"You're kidding." Lag all but sighed at the sight. Zazie burst out laughing, Neko stifled his own laughter, Selene just stared at the jerky and Mary just…she didn't even bother.

"Alright, well then…who's going first?" Neko asked, picking up a piece of beef jerky in between his thumb and forefinger and studying it.

"Lag." Decided pretty much everybody at the table. Lag glared at them in response

"No."

"Ooooh~ look he's got his grumpy face on!" Bree snickered, Zazie reached over the table to Lag and used his chopsticks to pull Lag's mouth into a smile, making the others, except Lag of course, giggle like idiots.

Lag remained silent as his friends teased him, until Bree got bored.

"Fine, if he wants to Mr Grumpy-pants, I'll go first." Bree declared, eagerly snatching a piece of jerky from the plate and grinning

"Whoa, hold on there, girl, I don't know if the world is ready for that." Zazie put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I am so going to use your name as my stripper name, Zazie." Bree threatened, making Mary choke on her drink.

"You have such a bright future ahead of you, Bree." Mary smirked

"Especially with that sweet ass name." Zazie added, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, hey! I meant to ask you guys…are you ready for the shindig?" Bree then put in, looking dead serious.

Selene frowned, what 'shindig'?

Zazie's eyes widened, "I forgot about that!"

Lag looked off into the distance, "Me too, I wonder what it'll be like…"

The group drifted off into their own thoughts, Neko casually taking a bit out of his beef jerky and swallowing.

And choking.

Very violently.

Bree laughed.

-Meanwhile-

Sylvette smiled sheepishly at the table in front of her. He was late, not that it was surprising, he was always late.

"Did I keep you waiting?" A low, smooth voice murmurs in Sylvette's ear, making her tense.

"No, I just got here." She stammered her reply and quickly glanced around for Nelli, who promised to stay for moral support. She spotted the short-haired girl sitting alone a few tables away, circling her finger around the rim of her drink.

"That's good." The man standing behind Sylvette took the seat across from her and grinned, "How have you been, Sylvette?"

"I've been well." Sylvette smiles and rests her hands in her lap, "And you, Moc?"

Moc rolls his eyes, "I've been given more overtime. I swear if my boss doesn't give me the next day off, I'm going to start writing my letter of resignation."

Sylvette raises her eyebrows, pretending to be interested, "Is that so? She really should be more considerate."

"Definitely! That's why I like you, Sylvette, you get it." He smirks and she smiles a little in response.

She didn't get it at all, all Moc did was complain.

Silence fell over the two as Moc sipped his drink, seeming bored, and Sylvette wracked her brain for something to use in conversation.

Then her phone buzzed.

[Message]

[From: Bree]

[Neko's in hospital. We're there with him

-B]

{Sent: 7:48 pm}

Sylvette's eyes widened. Neko was in _hospital_?! Her shot up and looked frantically for Nelli, who looked back at her in confusion when their eyes met. Sylvette waved her over in a panic,

"Sorry, Moc, but I have to go." She apologized as Nelli grabbed her chair and began backing her out of the maze of tables, "My friend is in trouble!"

Moc stared blankly as his girlfriend was steered out of the restaurant and away.

-Timeskip-

"Anyone wanna bet whether or not the automatic doors at the front of the hospital will open fast enough for Sylvette?" Zazie grinned from his spot next to his brother on the bed

"I vote that they won't." Bree replied immediately, without looking up from her hand-held game.

"Why?" Selene asked

As soon as that word left Selene's lips, muffled and distant frustrated yelling could be heard.

"See?"

The door swung open revealing a very worried Sylvette as her wheelchair skidded into the room.

"Neko?! Are you okay?!" She all but screamed

Neko looked from where he sat on the bed and smiled at the wheelchair-bound girl.

"I'm fine, Sylvette. I just choked."

"He stopped breathing and everything!" Mary added, making Sylvette's face pale

"That detail is unnecessary."

"But funny."

"Not as funny as trying to explain to the doctor!" Bree giggled

"Why? What did you say?" Sylvette frowned, finally calming down

"He asked what Neko was eating and why, so…" Lag began but then trailed off with a grin.

"Well? What did you tell him?" Sylvette demanded, her hands on her hips

"We were eating beef jerky because we thought it would be sexual."

**Yeah.**

…**.**

**Hue.**

**See if you can guess my ships~**

**Review, please!**

**-B**


End file.
